


Sweet

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren really likes peanut butter tho, JEM Week, Multi, Starts fluffy but gets a bit heated yikes, cookies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Baking is fun for everybody.





	

I was at the store picking up groceries when I got the idea to bake something. It wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. I tried to refrain from getting the sugar I knew we needed to make stuff--like usual--but I couldn’t resist. My mom totally had me ruined. We’d baked all the time, and I learned everything I knew from her. I just wish I’d learned more before she passed away a few years ago.

I sighed at the memory and grabbed the sugar. I threw it in the cart and checked out. The drive home wasn’t even five minutes. In that time, I decided that I was going to bake sugar cookies and peanut butter cookies. I already knew that they wouldn’t last until Christmas no matter how many I made, so I wasn’t going to even try that fiasco.

At home, I gathered all the bags in both hands--one trip or die trying, right?--and went inside. Eren was lounging on the couch watching TV when I opened the door, and Marco was sitting on the floor next to him with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard me. “Hi, Jean,” he said with a smile.

I couldn’t help but smile back. “Hey.” I slipped my shoes off and made my way to the kitchen. They followed and took the bags out of my hands before I dropped them. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Marco smiled sweetly at me while Eren turned his head and gave me a real kiss.

“What’d you get?” he asked, not-so-subtly poking through the bags. In search of peanut butter, no doubt--his obsession with it had grown over the autumn.

I reached into a bag and lifted a small jar out that I’d gotten just for him, raising an eyebrow. “Bread. Eggs. Milk. Sugar. The usual.”

“Ooh. Are you going to bake?” Marco inquired. Eren snagged the jar from me and dug a spoon out of one of the drawers. He didn’t hesitate to dig in.

I rubbed the back of my neck and started putting groceries away. “I was thinking about it, yes.”

Marco’s eyes lit up. “Can we help too?”

I smiled. “Yeah. Just don’t make a mess like last time, got it?” 

The last time I’d let them help me, Eren insisted I helped him with adhering chocolate chips to all of Marco’s freckles with--of course--peanut butter. Somehow Eren began taking more chips off than we were putting on. Marco got pressed against the counter, smearing chocolate and peanut butter all over. Most of it had melted on him, and Eren and I  _ had _ to be good boyfriends and clean it all off him. I’m not saying we had to use our tongues, but we had to use our tongues. 

Marco nodded with a grin. “Yes, sir.” 

I was surprised that we managed to get the sugar cookies done and two batches of peanut butter cookies finished before the inevitable happened. We only had one cookie sheet, so I was plopping spoonfuls of dough on it when I felt my shirt collar get pulled down and something cold and soft landed on my neck. 

“What are you…?”

Eren's fingers smeared the cookie dough he plopped onto my shoulder up and down my neck. His mouth followed shortly after, hot and wet and perfect. 

I closed my eyes and slowly let out a breath. “Eren, I have to finish… the cookies.”

He didn't listen, just sucked further up my neck. “Dough is good for other things too,” he mumbled.

Another set of hands shoved my shirt up and over my head. Eren pulled back just long enough to let Marco do this before his lips were on my ear again. More dough got rubbed along my side and chest, and Marco's mouth joined the mix.

“Sweet,” the freckled devil breathed, tongue sweeping over my skin. “You taste so sweet, Jean.”

I reached out and pushed the button to turn the stove off while my thoughts were still coherent. God knew they wouldn't stay that way for long, especially at the rate in which dough was being massaged into my ribs and collarbone.

I leaned forward against the counter to avoid falling over, seeing as how my legs were turning to jelly. Eren sucked roughly on my ear and ran his hands down my chest all the way down to my jeans. His finger flicked the button teasingly and my breath caught in my throat. “E-Eren,” I moaned.

“You made such a mess, Jean,” he murmured, his voice husky and low. “I guess we have to clean it up, huh, Marco?”

Marco nipped my chest, causing me to grip the counter. “Such a bad boy,” he agreed.

In the end, we ended up making more batter and a much, much bigger mess.


End file.
